Sob o Sol Sangrento
by Sailor H
Summary: Por um impulso, Shaya resolve sair o mais rápido possível da Guilda de Neskaya com a desculpa de levar a filha, Dorilys, para seu treinamento recluso como Renunciante em Thendara. Mas as reais razões para sua determinação nada tem a ver com a filha.


**Shaya n'ha Margali**

Dois vultos caminhavam através da neve que cobria as estradas naquela época do ano. Viajavam em direção à Armida, onde fariam uma pequena pausa em sua jornada de Neskaya até Thendara.

Shaya n'ha Margali resolvera repentinamente levar sua única filha, Dorilys, até Thendara para fazer seu treinamento de Renunciante(1) durante o período de reclusão dentro da Guilda. Ninguém em Neskaya, onde era a casa de Guilda em que Shaya residira durante todo o período em que fora Renunciante, entendia por que ela resolvera fazer aquela viagem naquela época do ano, afinal, Dorilys podia esperar por alguns meses. Shaya justificara para as Mães de Guilda dizendo que se sentia incapaz de criar a filha na sua própria casa com a indiferença que dispensava às outras novatas. Eram tempos muito perigosos e, afirmando que o mau tempo afastaria os salteadores e assassinos que podiam rondar as estradas em busca de alguma fortuna, Shaya partiu no dia seguinte em direção à casa de Guilda de Thendara.

Dorilys observava a determinação de sua mãe com muita curiosidade desde o momento em que ela tomara aquela decisão. Ela sabia que a mãe-de-juramento de Shaya, Rafaella n'ha Doria, se encontrava em Thendara e provavelmente sua mãe pediria que Rafaella aceitasse o juramento da filha. O que fazia a confusão em Dorilys era o porquê das duas estarem indo para Armida, já que o domínio dos Alton não era, em nenhuma hipótese, caminho para Thendara. Na verdade, a volta que haviam dado para chegar lá era impressionante, mas Dorilys sempre fora uma menina obediente e nunca questionara as decisões da mãe.

Shaya sabia, através dos pequenos resquícios de laran(2) que possuía, que Dorilys estava confusa quanto ao que estavam fazendo. Entendia a menina, mas não podia dar-lhe as respostas que ela tanto queria, pois a própria Shaya não as tinha. Fora guiada até Armida por um impulso que ela não soube explicar e, por alguma razão também inexplicável, não pôde ignorar.

Em Armida, Shaya contava com a proteção do Lorde Damon Ridenow, que fora amigo de sua mãe e treinara o laran dela. Cuidou de Shaya quando ela nascera e que acompanhara sua infância até a adoção, que fora acompanhada da importante decisão de seguir os passos de sua mãe como Renunciante.

Sabia que o homem não tinha absolutamente nada contra as Renunciantes, preconceito muito presente dentro do Comyn(3). Afinal, Cleindori, que fora amiga de Shaya em sua infância em Armida, era filha dele com uma Renunciante chamada Jaelle n'ha Melora, que também era companheira livre de sua mãe, Margali n'ha Ysabet.

Por alguma razão, quando pensou em Cleindori, o coração de Shaya pareceu parar por um segundo. Shaya finalmente descobrira que sua amiga mais antiga era a razão de estar se desviando tanto do caminho para chegar a Armida. A mulher parou de andar ao constatar aquilo e, um segundo depois, Dorilys também parou e a encarou com uma curiosidade crescente. Um vento forte e muito gelado arrancou o capuz que repousava sobre a cabeça de Shaya e seus cabelos escuros esvoaçaram com o vento enquanto ela cobria os olhos com o braço, protegendo-os.

O vento gelado pareceu acordar Shaya de seus pensamentos e a mulher voltou a andar colocando o capuz sobre sua cabeça novamente. Dorilys apenas deu de ombros e voltou a acompanhar a mãe, estava tão cansada que já não queria gastar suas poucas energias fazendo perguntas.

- Chegaremos ao nosso destino no início da noite. Não vamos parar agora, _chiya_(4), - disse Shaya em um tom de determinação estendendo sua mão para Dorilys, que a segurou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim, mamãe, eu agüento, - falou a menina no mesmo tom enquanto apertava a mão da mãe com força.

Caminharam durante todo aquele dia no mesmo ritmo. Dorilys suportou o frio e o cansaço bravamente, de forma que Shaya, mesmo sob intensa ansiedade e preocupação, se sentiu extremamente orgulhosa da filha. Não era qualquer menina que agüentava uma viagem tão dura sem reclamar nenhuma vez e Dorilys possuía apenas quatorze verões.

Enquanto se aproximavam de Armida, Shaya avistou um cavaleiro se aproximando delas. Xingando baixo, ela segurou a faca que sempre carregava consigo, esperando não ter que usá-la. Dorilys se encolheu de medo, não sabia lutar e não poderia se defender. Mas Shaya soltou a faca com um misto de curiosidade e alívio quando viu os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando devido ao vento e percebeu que quem se aproximava era o filho mais jovem do lorde Alton, Kennard.

- _A ves ordras, vai dom(_5)_, _- falou Shaya fazendo uma profunda reverência quando Kennard se aproximou o bastante para que as suas palavras fossem ouvidas por ele. Dorilys imitou a mãe rapidamente ao perceber que estava diante de um homem do Comyn.

Kennard desceu do cavalo e fez uma pequena reverência para a jovem. Lembrava-se dela como uma criança fechada que seguia Cleindori por toda a parte, cujos raros sorrisos sempre eram conseqüência de atitudes da menina que fora irmã de criação de Kennard. Quando Cleindori fora viver com ele na casa grande dos Alton, em Armida, Shaya Syrtis foi adotada por uma Renunciante chamada Rafaella n'ha Doria, que a levara para a Guilda de Neskaya. Era estranho vê-la ali, anos mais tarde, bem no momento em que qualquer lembrança de Cleindori era tão dolorosa quanto uma ferida aberta em seu peito. Para o rapaz, parecia um jogo do destino, que lutava para fazer ele se lembrar de Cleindori em cada segundo da sua existência.

Após todas as formalidades, o jovem ousou perguntar o que o intrigava desde o momento em que vira uma Renunciante caminhando com dificuldade na estrada e percebera que aquela era Shaya Syrtis.

- O que a trás ao lugar de seu nascimento, tantos anos depois, parenta? – Perguntou sorrindo. Shaya percebeu, através de seu laran rudimentar, que o sorriso tinha algo de tristeza. Surpreendeu-se com o tratamento carinhoso, nunca se considerara parenta de Kennard. Na verdade, eles não tinham nenhum laço sanguíneo, apesar de Shaya ter passado a infância sob os cuidados de Ellemir e Callista Lanart, tias de Kennard.

- Quero levar minha filha, Dorilys, à Thendara, onde poderá realizar seu treinamento como Renunciante, não poderia deixá-la na minha própria casa, onde eu só seria um empecilho para o seu aprendizado, - disse apontando para Dorilys, que lançou um sorriso tímido ao jovem lorde, que pareceu surpreso quando Shaya disse o nome da menina, mas sorriu logo em seguida. - Pensei que, no caminho, poderia fazer uma visita ao lugar onde fui criada durante minha infância e ao meu pai. Há muito não tenho notícias dele.

Kennard franziu o cenho pensando que aquele não fora apenas um pequeno desvio, mas resolveu se calar. Shaya pareceu ler os pensamentos do rapaz, pois ficou encarando ele por algum tempo como que esperando uma resposta, mas, passado um tempo, fingiu não ter percebido a dúvida que surgira e abaixou o olhar.

- É uma pena que tenha chegado numa ocasião tão triste, - disse Kennard, após o longo período de silêncio, - meu irmão Lewis-Arnad morreu há algumas luas. Meu tio, Damon Ridenow, e os outros da Torre Proibida(6) faleceram em um incêndio e foram descobertos mortos há uma semana. Estamos todos em um momento de luto.

Shaya não soube o que responder. Foi na Torre Proibida que ela e Cleindori aprenderam a usar a matriz(7) quando eram apenas crianças. A única Torre que possuía um guardião homem, a única que aceitava terráqueos e pessoas simples do povo, a Torre que mostrara ao Comyn e às outras Torres de Darkover que Guardiãs não precisavam ser virgens.

E Cleindori era a Guardiã de Arillin, a Torre mais poderosa e aristocrática de Darkover. Chegara a Neskaya a notícia que Cleindori estava grávida do irmão mais velho de Kennard, Lewis-Arnad. O povo parecia confuso, ninguém sabia mais o que pensar sobre as Torres e suas Guardiãs. Shaya sabia que essa confusão provocaria alguns atos de fanatismo e, logo, violência, mas não imaginara que chegaria ao ponto de assassinarem alguns membros do Comyn, que sempre foram como deuses para o povo.

- Como está Cleindori? – Perguntou a mulher já conhecendo a resposta. Sabia que Dorilys os encarava sem entender muito bem o que se passava ali. O desejo de sair daquele frio e descansar um pouco parecia sobrepor à curiosidade da menina e ela os olhava com impaciência, mas Shaya não podia esperar por aquela resposta mais do que já esperara.

- Eu estava a caminho de Hali quando um dos meus guardas, Andres, me alcançou com a notícia. Queria ter estado em Thendara para impedi-los, - disse Kennard. Ele fez uma longa pausa, como que se preparando para dizer aquelas palavras, - Cleindori foi assassinada por fanáticos dentro da casa onde estava escondida. Seu filho, Damon, está desaparecido. Cassilde também morreu, seus dois filhos estão vivos e foram mandados para um orfanato terráqueo, onde estarão mais protegidos enquanto os fanáticos se acalmam.

O choque que se sucedeu à notícia deixou Shaya por muito tempo sem palavras e sem reação. De repente, as lágrimas escorreram pelas suas bochechas rosadas de frio, ela não conseguia abafar seu pranto para que Dorilys não o visse. Sem lutar contra o inevitável, a mulher baixou sua cabeça, mirando o chão como se desejasse que ele desaparecesse o mais rápido possível. Percebeu, novamente através de seu laran, que Kennard também chorava.

Lembrava-se, de sua infância, que Cassilde era uma menina forte e determinada, que possuía o sonho de se tornar uma Renunciante. Algo mudara em algum momento do período que Shaya estivera afastada, pois Cassilde foi com Cleindori para Arillin, onde se tornou parte do círculo em que Cleindori fora Guardiã.

Dorilys apenas encarava os dois sem entender absolutamente nada. Sua impaciência anterior dera lugar à preocupação crescente que se apoderava dela, jamais vira a mãe, forte e corajosa, chorar antes. A menina ouvira falar de Cleindori apenas no momento em que mencionaram que a Dama de Arillin estava grávida. Shaya jamais mencionara o nome de Cleindori para a filha e ninguém contara para a menina que sua mãe conhecera e amara aquela mulher.

- Mãe, - disse Dorilys dando um passo em direção à Shaya, que a encarou imediatamente. A dor que viu nos olhos dela era tão intensa que a menina recuou. Pareceu que Kennard finalmente se lembrara da presença de Dorilys, porque parou de chorar imediatamente e se voltou para Shaya.

- Vamos voltar para Armida, - disse Kennard tentando sorrir. – Receio que meu cavalo não possa agüentar nós três, mas vocês duas andaram o dia inteiro e devem estar cansadas, podem subir. Eu guiarei o cavalo a pé.

Sem forças para contestar, Shaya subiu no cavalo e ajudou a filha a subir também. Enquanto sentia o ritmo lento do cavalo, reparava na paisagem familiar. Foi naquele lugar que ela nascera e vivera os primeiros anos de sua vida, junto de Cleindori. Parecia que fora por ironia que logo quando voltava para sua primeira casa, descobria que aquela menina maravilhosa que ela tanto amara na infância estava morta. Novamente, Shaya se entregou às lágrimas.

Eles chegaram a Armida não muito tempo depois. Kennard parecia arrasado quando ajudou Dorilys a desmontar. Shaya desmontou sozinha, pensando que o rapaz sofrera muito durante as últimas luas, perdera vários tios, sua irmã de criação e seu irmão de verdade em seqüência. Jamais sentira outra coisa senão inveja por Kennard até aquele momento, em que predominava a pena daquele jovem rapaz que perdera tanto em tão pouco tempo e sequer podia lamentar, pois a herança dos Alton passara para suas mãos e, com isso, as diversas responsabilidades que a posição lhe dava.

Os três encontraram-se com Valdir Alton, que comia na enorme mesa que ficava no principal salão da grande casa dos Alton. Poucas pessoas estavam sentadas à mesa. Kennard cumprimentou o pai, depois sorriu para a mãe e a esposa. Shaya e Dorilys fizeram uma profunda reverência para o lorde, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Esta é Shaya Syrtis, meu pai. Lembra-se de que ela foi criada com Cleindori na infância? Esta é sua filha, Dorilys.

- Como nossa Cleindori! – Disse o homem com a tristeza evidente em sua voz, - filha de Colin Syrtis? Sinto muito pelo seu pai, já deve saber pelo Kennard que ele faleceu durante o incêndio da Torre Proibida.

Era verdade. Shaya se esquecera que seu pai era um membro da Torre Proibida e nem se lembrara de perguntar por ele uma segunda vez. A dor da perda de Cleindori era muito maior que a dor por um pai que jamais conhecera realmente.

- Mas a morte de Cleindori Aillard parece tocá-la muito mais do que a morte de seu pai, _chiya,_ - falou uma voz feminina vinda do lado esquerdo de Valdir Alton. Era uma mulher idosa, provavelmente ela possuía mais de cinqüenta anos.

Apesar de ter plena consciência de que se encontrara com aquela mulher pela última vez quando possuía apenas alguns, poucos, anos de idade, Shaya a reconheceu como sua mãe, Margali n'ha Ysabet. Não podia acreditar que aquela mulher misteriosa que ela jamais tivera a oportunidade de conhecer aparecera na sua frente tão tranquilamente, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

Margali era, como sempre fora, não muito alta, nem muito baixa. Ela era uma mulher muito magra, seus cabelos repletos de fios brancos, ainda possuíam algo do castanho que deviam possuir em sua juventude. Shaya a encarou perplexa, nem se deu conta de que Margali havia lhe feito uma pergunta. Dorilys olhava a cena confusa, não ousava perguntar nada à mãe por medo de ofender aquela senhora que, apesar de não ter os cabelos ruivos do Comyn, devia ter alguma relação com os Alton.

- Sente-se ao lado de Margali, Shaya. Sente-se você também, pequena Dorilys, - disse o lorde Alton. - Sirvam-se à vontade! Como vêem, somos muito poucos, apenas estamos nos sentando a essa mesa grande por cortesia a uma amiga tão antiga de Damon e Ann'dra, que foram como pais para mim.

Margali sorriu timidamente. Aparentemente, jamais pensara ser acolhida com tal generosidade pelo lorde Alton. Era verdade que tivera uma grande amizade por Damon e Ann'dra, também gostara muito de Callista e tinha muita simpatia por Ellemir. Mas Valdir Alton assumiu o seu lugar como herdeiro Alton logo que Margali chegara para começar a treinar o seu laran e Damon, que fora regente para Valdir enquanto ele era jovem demais para reinar, se mudou para uma casa próxima ao lago Mariposa.

_Damon, Andrew e os outros... mortos cruelmente porque suas idéias eram superiores ao que o mundo em que eles viviam suportava pacificamente. No Império tudo teria sido muito mais simples, eles teriam a proteção do Estado porque só estavam expondo seu ponto de vista e aplicando de forma pacífica._

Quando Shaya entrara no salão onde se encontravam, ela percebeu que perdera muito por causa daquela última aventura, tantos anos atrás. Ao observar a filha encarando-a com curiosidade, Margali resolveu que era um bom momento para recuperar o tempo perdido. Já passara tempo demais vivendo em função da tristeza após a perda de Jaelle.

_____________

(1) "Um grupo composto por mulheres de todos os tipos e níveis sociais, embora a maioria seja de mulheres simples e humildes. Essas mulheres, que se intitulam Renunciantes, são guerreiras que, como o próprio nome já diz, renunciam a condição de submissão e subserviência aos homens. Elas declaram-se livres e participantes. Vivem em grupo, na Casa da Guilda, onde nenhum indivíduo do sexo masculino maior de cinco anos pode entrar." ()

(2) Palavra que significa: poder psíquico

(3) As famílias mais poderosas dos domínios de Darkover, dotadas de laran. Estas são: Hastur de Hastur, Hastur de Elhalyn, Alton, Ardais, Aillard, Aldaran, Ridenow de Serrais. Cada família possui uma habilidade psíquica distinta transmitida através da herança genética.

(4) Palavra que significa "garota, garotinha"

(5) Frase que significa: "às suas ordens, nobre senhor."

(6) "Pessoas que desafiam o poder dos círculos da matriz, fanáticos que protegiam esses poderes para que Darkover não pudesse cair sob a influência dos materialistas terrestres. Os dois homens eram Damon Ridenow da casta dominante dos Comyn e Andrew Carr, o terrestre que conquistara o direito de ingressar no clã. As mulheres eram Ellemir, esposa de Damon, e a sua irmã gêmea Callista, que renunciou aos seus votos para procurar o amor com o estranho vindo das estrelas. Todas as forças de Darkover se uniram para resistir a essa aliança anormal." (Wikipédia)

(7) "um cristal azulado Darkovano que tem a habilidade de aumentar e amplificar poderes psíquicos, também chamada de pedra da estrela. Ela amplifica as ressonâncias do cérebro e converte o poder psíquico em energia. Uma matriz, controlada por um hábil técnico de matriz ou um círculo de Guardiã, pode liberar energia pura do campo magnético de um planeta e canalizá-la como força ou matéria. Pedras naturais de matriz são geralmente pequenas, mas as matrizes artificiais construídas e usadas nas Torres, podem alcançar grandes proporções." ()


End file.
